The present invention relates to an image transmitter most suitable for a portable facsimile machine which reads an original document etc. and transmits resultant image information.
Facsimile is one of means for transferring visible information between distant locations. A facsimile machine has an image sensor for reading an original document and a printer, and usually includes a telephone. When a user sends, by his facsimile machine, information on an original document to a distant destination (i.e., to a facsimile machine installed there), he first inputs a telephone number of the destination to his facsimile machine to establish a communicating state with the destination. Then, his facsimile machine reads the original document and transmits resultant image information to the destination. In general cases, the facsimile machine at the destination prints out received image information with a built-in printer.
However, since the facsimile machines of the above type have the printing function in addition to the document-reading function and transmitting/receiving function, a large-capacity power supply is required. Therefore, usually a commercial power line (e.g., AC 100 V) is used as the power supply. Since spaces for accommodating printing sheets such as heat-sensing sheets and for accommodating output sheets are needed, the facsimile machines are large and heavy. Therefore, the conventional facsimile machines are usually of a stationary type.
On the other hand, with the recent trend of downsizing equipment, which is remarkable in portable telephones, handy copying machines, etc., the facsimile machines are also required to be downsized to become portable. If a portable facsimile machine is realized, it is no longer necessary to consider an installation place etc., and facsimile machines will be used more widely to provide much convenience. However, for the reasons described above, it is difficult to downsize the facsimile machine to a portable one. No portable facsimile machines have been realized to date.